Takeshi's Castle:Sonic style!
by Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23
Summary: Takeshi's Castle is a Japanese game show, kinda like Wipeout. It's the final chapter! Who will win? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first OC involved gameshow story! Enjoy!**

Freya steps onto a stage wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt and a purple jacket, black jeans and a black paperboy hat. She still wears her white gloves and red trainers. She waves to the crowd, who are cheering. She grabs a microphone from hammerspace.

"Hello people! Freya the Hedgehog here! How are you today?"

It is replied by cheers, again.

"My creator has been watching old Japanese game shows and saw a show called 'Takeshi's Castle'. She thought of a Sonic version of this, and the result is what you see here! So let's introduce the starting contestants! Sonic!"

The said hedgehog comes up, grinning.  
"Tails!"  
Tails flys on stage and gives air kisses to the crowd.  
"Knuckles!...Knuckles, get your echidna behind up here or I'll set Big to guard the Master Emerald!"  
That did it. He jumps onto the stage and gives Freya a death glare. Freya, oblivious to death glares, moves on.  
"Amy!"  
Amy walks up, holding her hammer. Once she sees Sonic she rushes over and hugs him. He struggles and eventually manages to let go.  
"Shadow!"  
The ebony hedgehog Chaos Controlled onto the stage. A force field appears to protect the contestants from shrieking Shadow fangirls jumping on stage.  
"Last and by all means least, Silver!"  
Silver floats onto the stage with his telekinesis. He waves to the crowd, then turns to Freya.  
"What do you mean, 'by all means least'?"  
A chair appears next to him, covered in a green aura. Freya sweatdrops.  
"It was just a joke. No need to get angry." She turns to the camera.  
"If you want to take part and have a chance to win a brand-spanking new Japanese invention, PM me or send your request through review please! The application time is only one week, so hurry! The contestants will be picked at random. So see ya in a week!" She waves to the crowd as the camera goes black.


	2. First game

**Hello everyone who cares about me! ^^ Seeing as one person only reviewed with their character, I decided to make up a few random people and put them in here! Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER:I hate these things. Anyway, Sonic and the gang belong to SEGA. Charge belongs to Charge the Cat, and Freya the hedgehog and anyone who you've never heard of is mine.**

* * *

Freya comes up onto the stage and waves to the crowd.  
"Hello peoples! Welcome to Takeshi's Castle: Sonic Style!"  
The audience cheers very loudly. Freya takes a microphone from hammerspace and signals the contestants to come in.  
"Here's the gang! And we have some more people here too! First off, Charge the Cat from...I'm not gonna say it again. Anyways, here he is!"  
A green cat walks onto the stage. A force field gets put up to avoid people getting fan-hugged. He waves to the crowd and starts chatting with Tails.  
"Next is Icicle the hedgehog, made by me!"  
An ice-blue hedgehog comes up onto the stage. He wears bright blue trainers and has his quills in a similar design to Sonic's.  
"Then it's Jamie the fox, also made by me!"  
A lime-green fox enters. He has red trainers and a red baseball cap on. His tail flickers as he talks to Charge.  
"And here's another girl to keep Amy occupied from death-hugging Sonic, here's Katie the rabbit!"  
A young white rabbit comes on. She waves to the crowd, who are cooing, and skips off to talk to Amy.  
"Well, that's it for the intro! Time to move on! Follow me contestants!"  
She walks off to a big maze. The words 'Honeycomb maze' comes up on the screen. Freya stops by the entrance.  
"Okay guys, I'll let you in here. The objective is to get out before the robots get you. Oh, and there's trick doors that lead to three-foot deep ponds."  
Sonic turns considerly pale at this. Freya snaps her fingers and a life jacket appears on him. Charge mutters something along the lines of "Man, I wanted to see him drown." Freya looks at him. "...I have a soft spot for Sonic, okay?" The crowd woos. The purple hedgehog looks at them. "You can shut up too!"

* * *

Sonic goes into the maze. Freya puts a favourite thing of each of the contestant's onto a table at the end. A chilidog, a screwdriver, a shard of the Master Emerald, a picture of Sonic, a note saying who the Iblis trigger is, a document saying 'Project: Shadow', a DSi, a power unit, a block of ice and a toy Chao. The camera changes to an overhead view. Sonic gets caught by the robots, but destroys them. His ear twitches. He smells the air and grins. The hero dashes off to the exit. He picks up the chilidog on the table and stuffs it in his mouth. He gives a thumbs-up before going off-stage.

Knuckles is next. Seeing as the robots were destroyed, he didn't waste any time finding an exit. Note the way I said 'AN exit'. Splash.  
"I fell in! Lousy, rotten contest anyway."

Tails finished the maze being the genius he is and collected his item, which was his faveourite screwdriver. Amy dashed through, hammer in hand. Thank goodness the walls are self-repairing. Shadow used Chaos Control, which Freya didn't think of as cheating seeing as she let Amy through. Silver used his telekinesis to find the exit. How that helped we will never know. Icicle just walked through as though he did this before. Did I mention he hasn't?  
"You Freya, are very lucky that I can swim."  
Jamie was out in a flash and collected his DSi(I have one! It's blue! =D). Charge was next. Whose idea was it to put lights in the maze anyway? Anyhoo, he collected the main battery of his virtual concert room-thingy. I forgot what it was called. Anyway, Katie got scared in the middle of the maze and forfeited. She was the last, so that ended the game. Freya faces the camera.  
"Well, hope you enjoyed that! Knucklehead, Icicle and Katie are out. See ya next time for the next game, Bridge Ball! Remember, t's not too late to put in your OC's! R+R!"


	3. Bridge Ball with Tails DollRhymes!

**Yay! More OC's! Enjoy! ^^  
Disclaimer: Katherine and Dylan Cedar belong to DesecratedPharaoh, Charge belongs to Charge the Cat, and Cloud Thunder, aka Cloud, belongs to GreyFoxx28. You should know who the others belong to.  
-**The previous contestants appear on stage, but Freya is nowhere to be seen. Everyone decides to take this to their advantage and leaves. However, they dash back when they see a sign saying 'Anyone who leaves will be forced to play Sonic 06!'(Sorry if you ike the game, but I just find it complicated and pointless, apart from introducing Silver.) Freya comes up on stage with her blue I-Pod Nano in hand, dancing incredibly well to 'Smooth Criminal'. She sees the audience and stops. She puts the I-Pod away and takes out a microphone.

"Hey people and welcome to the second game of Takeshi's Castle:Sonic Style!"  
Cheers are heard.  
"Now, before we begin with the unpredictable Bridge Ball, we have some new contestants! Let's introduce Cloud Thunder the fox, Katherine the racoon and Dylan Cedar the honey badger! Come on up here guys!"  
A three-tailed dark grey fox comes up onto stage eating a big cookie. He quickly swallows it and waves to the crowd. After him a white racoon with grey stripes and mask and a half-robotized honey badger walk on stage. Freya gets the contestants to follow her.

The words 'Bridge Ball' come on the screen. Freya stops by a green machine with golden balls next to it(Wow, I just ripped off two things. A green machine AND the show Golden Balls, all in one sentence. Sweet!) She pats the machine.  
"This, my friends, is Bridge Ball. You will try to walk across this narrow bridge while these balls being shot at you. It is not supported by anything, and you must carry an item. I decided to add a twist." She whistles. A floating, yellow, two-tailed puppet comes to her and smiles. Everyone stares at the doll. Tails, Amy and Charge faint.  
"Instead of holding a golden ball, you will be holding Tails Doll. Don't worry, he only becomes evil when he is held by someone with black fur."  
Everyone turns to Shadow, horror in their eyes. He attempts to escape, but remembers what the consequences are and stays put. Freya grins. "Okay people, let's start!

Sonic is first again. He holds Tails Doll with one hand as he dashes along the bridge, no problem. The balls don't even brush past him.  
Tails picked up his stuffed doppelganger and held it in front of him. He slowly flew over the bridge. At the end he drops Tails Doll and faints. Tails Doll floats over and hugs him lovingly.  
Amy picks up the Doll and gets out her hammer. She hits the ground so hard she jumps over the bridge. At the end she gives Tails Doll to Freya and rushes off to chase Sonic like the stalker she is.  
Shadow fell off the moment he stepped on the bridge. Probably cos Tails Doll turned evil and was swinging an axe. Once Shads gave back Tails Doll he returned to normal.  
Silver used his telekinesis to levitate himself and Tails Doll across the bridge, easy.  
The lime-green fox known as Jamie got hit by a ball and got sent flying. The 'Spawn From Hell(Apparently)' floated over back to the beginning.  
Charge recovered from fainting and slowly picked up Tails Doll. He used his electric-levitating thingy and moved across the bridge. Freya smiles and points to Mephiles, who for some reason is controlling the contraption which shoots the gold balls(I recommend watching Takeshi's Castle before reading. It makes the story easier to understand if you know the game.). He shot one at Charge, which missed him by inches. The green cat eventually finished. When he did, he did the same as what Tails did. Tails Doll did the same too.  
Next was Cloud. He pointed to the sky and shouted "Cloud commands you to come! Cookie cookie ICE CREAM!" Tails Doll floated quickly to the end without the crazy dark grey fox. The objective was to get Tails Doll across, so he did get through nonetheless.  
Katherine used her stealth mode to sneak across without being seen. However, Tails Doll could still be seen, so Mephy decided to hit him and then hit the raccon, sending her reeling off stage.  
Dylan Cedar got through.(Sorry if this story's going downhill now, but I'm getting bored.)

Freya turned to the camera. "Well folks, that's it! Shadow, Jamie and Katherine are out! Tune in next time when we try the infamous Stepping Stones! Catch ya later! R+R!"


	4. Stepping Stones

**Okay, second to last chapter! No more OC's please.**

**DISCLAIMER:Same as last. Can't be bothered.**

-X-

The stage is dark. A drum starts playing. A spotlight reveals Charge playing the instrument. Next, Sonic starts playing the melody to 'Walking on water:The Hydrocity remix' by Project Chaos on guitar. Cloud plays the bass. Soon, all the contestants are either playing an instrument or dancing in sync with each other. Everyone stops and watches Sonic as he does the solos. Once the song ends the crowd goes wild. Freya steps into the center of the stage and pulls out a mic.

"Hello people and welcome to Takeshi's Castle:Sonic style! I hope you liked that opening!"

The audience starts to whistle and cheer. Freya puts her hand up to silence the noise.

"Thank you. Now, the show begins! Follow me to Stepping Stones!"

Everyone eagerly follows apart from Sonic and Cloud. Mainly cos Sonic knew what that stage was and fainted, and Cloud was stuck with carrying him.

-X-

The words 'Stepping Stones' come up on screen as the contestants walk over to a small pond. Freya points to the water.

"This is Stepping Stones. The aim of the game is simple. You have to cross the pond without falling in. Oh, some of the stones aren't secured down, so it's really luck that gets ya across." Cloud's jaw drops. Did I mention he smashed a mirror yesterday? And another? He smashed five.

-X-

Sonic steps up first. He's wearing a life jacket. He breathes deeply and slowly steps onto the first stone. It's secure. Sonic smiles, then dashes along the water. He chuckles nervously as he steps onto an unsecure stone. He almost falls in, but manages to jump onto the next and final stone. Once across he chuckles nervously again and faints.

Amy runs across when she sees Sonic's unconscious. She picks him up at the end and carrys him off to who knows where. Freya sends Mephiles to keep an eye on them.(I just think he's cool. I don't know why. He's not my fave though. Sonic is.)

Tails uses his walker to cross. He falls in and the walker starts to crackle. He flies out before it explodes. The young fox points to Freya. "You're paying for that!" Freya stares at him. "I don't have any money! The show is for charity as it is!"

Silver used his telekinesis to cross. AGAIN.

Charge steps up. He uses his cat instincts to hop from stone to stone without getting even slightly damp. He grins as he walks off. Aqua(His girlfriend I think. If I'm wrong Charge, let me know!) smiles and waves in the audience.

Cloud uses his storm ability to summon a black cloud. He jumps onto it and rides across. The audience are silent as he waves and says things in a foreign language. Even Freya is stunned at how weird he is.

Dylan Cedar is next. She tries to cross but falls. She's lucky her top torso is robotized.

-X-

Freya smiles at the camera. "Well, that's it for now! Tails and Dylan Cedar are out! Next will be the final chapter! Who will win?"  
Mephiles comes back. The purple hedgehog turns to him.  
"How are they?"  
"It's better if you see it for yourself."  
"Why? Something wrong?"  
"Let's just say Amy got a bottle of wine and a wedding ring and gave them both to Trigger."  
"...EVERYONE FOLLOW ME! WE NEED TO STOP THE CRAZY PINK HEDGEHOG!"  
Freya dashes off. The remaining contestants are confused until the Shadow recolour informs them of the situation. They all chase after the music-loving violet mobian as the camera goes black.


	5. Final Battle!

**Hey y'all! It's the final chapter of Takeshi's Castle:Sonic Style! Who will win and take home the brand-new Japanese invention? Only one way to find out! Read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic and co. If I did, I would make a sequel to Sonic CD and put in 'Toot toot Sonic Warrior' as the opening music. That song's brill!**

The audience turns silent as the stage is lit up. All the contestants, including the eliminated ones, are on stage. The opening music to 'Toot toot Sonic Warrior'(You should've known I was gonna do that! It's now one of my faves!) plays. Shadow comes in with the electric guitar. Sonic sings the male parts, everyone sings the group parts, and Amy sings the female.(I'll make it easier for you. **This is Sonic's parts, **_this is everyone's part, _and this is Amy's part.)

"_10-10_ **Y' can you go again**  
_9-9 _**Don't fall behind**_  
8-8 _**Say, don't be late**_  
7-7 _**Destination heaven**_  
6-5 _**So, stay alive**_  
4-3 _**Now it's you and me**_  
2-1 _**We're gonna have fun**  
_Say Blast Off - Hey!"_

_Excalibar_ - **It's not that far**  
_What do y'mean_ - **Give it taste**  
_Goin' home_ - **Side zone **  
_Check out Egg_ - **He's never alone**  
_Leather'n Lace_ - **Kick some booty**  
_What do y'get _- **Say - Fast jet**  
**Doom room** - _Cosmic zoom_ - **Heads up J,**  
**It's**_ SONIC BOOM! _

_Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Toot Toot Sonic Warrior_  
Your hour's is near at hand  
You've got the power to save this land 

**Take a little chance - slip on through  
Y'gotta survive no matter what you do  
You gotta do for you**  
_Toot toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot toot, Sonic Warrior_  
The power is in your mind  
To shake the planets and conquer time

_Toot Toot Sonic Warrior_ - Deep in space and time  
_Toot Toot Sonic Warrior_ - Forever in your mind  
Nothing can survive the will to stay alive  
Cause if you try, you can do anything 

_Toot toot Sonic Warrior_ - Always takes a chance  
_Toot toot Sonic Warrior _- Never says he can't  
Nothing can survive the will to stay alive  
Cause if you try, you can do anything!"

The crowd woops and cheers. The fan-proof force field is put up as the eliminated contestants walk off stage to an exclusive area to cheer on the finalists. Freya runs on stage.  
"Hello people, and welcome to the final of Takeshi's Castle: Sonic style! Did you like the opening?"

Cheers are heard and fangirls jump to the stage, only to get knocked back by the force field. The purple hedgehog sighs.  
"I'll take that as a yes then. Anyway, here are the final contestants! Sonic!"  
"Silver!"  
"Amy!"  
"Charge!"  
"And lastly, Cloud!"  
The finalists come up when they are called. Amy holds Sonic's hand and sllips something in it. Sonic looks to see a wedding ring. He dashes away from the pink hedgehog and stands next to Charge. Freya notices this.  
"What's wrong Sonic?"  
He points to Amy.  
"She's trying to get me to marry her again! It was bad enough she made me drunk! That's gonna scar me for life!"  
Charge chuckles. "Oh yeah, that was HILARIOUS."

-FLASHBACK-  
Sonic gained consciousness in a candle-lit room. He was sitting opposite Amy, who was looking at him and sighing lovingly. The hero panicked.  
"Amy, what are you doing? Why am I here? And what is this whole thing for?"  
She giggled. "Now now Sonic. You must be thirsty. Here, have some juice."  
She passed him a glass filled with a dark purple liquid. He looked at it.  
"Well, I am kinda thirsty."  
He downed the glass in one gulp. The crazed pink hedgie giggled.  
"That wasn't juice Sonic. That was wine! Hee hee!"  
"WHAT? AMY, WHAT DO YOU THINK you're doin'..."  
He banged his head on the table. He chuckled drunkenly. Amy giggled a little TOO high.  
"Now Sonic will do anything I ask! Then we'll get married and have kids and we'll be together forever! It's the perfect plan!"  
She took out a velvet covered box from hammerspace. She poked Sonic. He woke up and looked at Amy.  
"Yeah Rosie? What the matter?"  
"Sonic, will you m-"  
"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU CRAZY HEDGEHOG! GUYS, GET HER!"  
Freya had burst open the door with a Chaos Spear, fire in her eyes. Charge, Silver, Cloud and the eliminated contestants for that show charged towards Amy. Silver used his physic powers to lift her up in the air. Charge got a electric ball ready in case she tried to escape, and Freya had another Chaos Spear. Tails, Dylan Cedar and Cloud picked up Sonic and carried him away.  
-END LONG FLASHBACK-

Freya sweatdrops. "Yes, well, we have a TV show going on here, so if you don't mind, follow me." She walks off stage to a big red and white castle. The words 'Final Battle' come up on screen. Freya stops by the door.  
"Okay finalists. This is Final Battle. You are to go into this castle and enter each room together. The contents in each room will shock you all, but if you get out of the room, you lose. Simple. Sonic will be leader and decide which room to take. Now go! Into Takeshi's Castle!"  
She opens the door. The contestants cautiously enter. The door slams shut behind them. The hidden cameras turn on. Sonic rubs his hands together. "So, which door...Eh, we'll start with one and work our way up to five." He enters the first room, the others following. Everyone gasps. On the wall was a huge picture of Tails Doll with an axe. Sonic chuckles. "This is supposed to be scary? Ha!" He turns to the others. Amy was missing. He shrugged. "At least she's gone. Now it's an all boys battle!" The hero enters the next room.

Meanwhile...  
"AAAAAHHHHH! TAILS DOLL IS GONNA EAT ME!"  
Amy ran out of the castle, screaming.

Back to the boys...  
"Room two! Let's have a look guys!"  
Sonic walked in, grinning. The front wall consisted of a huge TV screen. Charge looked for a switch. Being unsuccessful, he turned it on with his own electricity. The TV showed the contestants a cutscene from Sonic 06. The cutscene where Blaze went to another dimension, to be precise. Cloud smiled. So did Charge and Sonic.  
"Nice graphics here."Cloud stated.  
"Yeah, these are good."Charge agreed.  
"Just not a very good story or gameplay. And the physics in the game-"Sonic said.  
"NOOOO! BLAZE, WHY DID YOU LEAVE?"  
The three chatters turned to Silver, who was crying slightly. The planthead hedgehog eventually ran out, sobbing. Silence for about a minute or two.

"Crybaby." The three remaining contestants chorused, then walked to the next room.

Sonic got to the next door. He pressed his ear against the door. He paled slightly.  
"What's the matter Sonic?" Charge asked. Sonic chuckled nervously. "W-why don't you go first, eh? I-it's only fair." Charge shrugged. "Alright, but why?" The feline opened the door and walked through, Cloud next then Sonic.

The third room had the boys suspended on a bridge over a huge swimming pool 5 feet deep with water. Charge looked down. "Oh. That's why." He and Cloud looked to where Sonic was, but nothing was left apart from a dust cloud and a blue streak.

Outside...  
"S-so...m-much...w-water..." Sonic collapsed in front of Freya, who was interviewing him. She sighed.  
"Collapsing two chapters in a row must be bad for his health. Then again, so are the chilidogs. Mephiles!"  
The Dark poofed out of nowhere. "Yes?"  
"Look after Sonic. You know what happened last time we left him unconscious."  
"I remember it well. Alright, I will keep guard."  
"Cheers."

Back with the last two...  
"You first Charge."  
"No, you. I'll give you cookies if you do."  
"No thanks. I'll give you a thousand cookies if you go through."  
"Alright. I wanna see them at the end of the chapter, got it?"  
"B-but...Ah man!"  
Charge walked through to the next room, smirking. Cloud followed, sulking. But when he saw what was in the fourth room, Cloud gasped.

In the room was a single newspaper. Charge picked it up and read the headline. "_No more cookies in the world! Worldwide sadness!"_ The cat smirked. "Easily a fake- Cloud? Wheredya go?"

Outside...  
"THERE'S NO MORE COOKIES! EVERYONE PANIC! AAAAHHHH!"  
The audience roared with laughter. The three-tailed fox looked around, confused. "There's no time to laugh! Theres no more-Oh. ...FREYA! I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

Back with Charge...  
"Huh. Oh well. Guess that means I won." He walked through to the next room and grinned. The room was covered in gold. In the middle was a gold table with a weird hat-type thing with wires coming out of it, and a small robot. Charge read the note in front of the hat-thing.

_This is the mind-controlled robot! It was made in 2009. Put the hat on your head, think of something for the robot to do, and it will do it. Note: It will do anything that is possible, but it can't grow or shrink, attack people, or go up stairs. That's why it can teleport. Congratulations, TC:SS winner!_

Charge smiled. "Sweet." He put the hat on his head. "Hmm..." He smiled and turned to the robot. Suddenly the robot teleported somewhere, then came back with a small bowl of cereal. The cat chuckled, picked up the robot and left the castle.

Meanwhile in the editing studio...  
"Pretty good series if I say so myself. Wouldn't you agree Mephy?"  
"Don't call me that Freya. But yes, it was a very good-"  
"There you are!"  
"Cloud, what are you doing-EEK! Mephiles, get Sonic, quick! Cloud's throwing lightning bolts!"  
"Roger that."

**Congratulations Charge on winning! Everyone else, well, tough luck. R+R! =D**


End file.
